Do you trust me?
by HereItGoesAgain
Summary: Based on a episode of Gilmore girls. Peter was not a guy to take risks. But Gabriel was. What happens when these two meet? Gabriel/Peter. Slash. I don't own Heroes or Gilmore girls for the idea. I own nothing but this story, so don't steal it.


**Yeah, I got the idea for this fic when I was watching Gilmore girls season 5 episode 7, where Logan brings Rory to the life and death thing. And I wanted to make a Pylar fic kinda like it! Hope you enjoy:) I don't Heroes, or Gilmore girls for the idea, or anything.**

Peter Petrelli wasn't weak. No, he couldn't be.

He went to Yale. He was a very good student, got straight A's from almost every subject. But he had to admit, he wasn't one to take risks.

Gabriel Gray, also nicknamed as Sylar, on the other hand, was very risk-taking guy. He wasn't that good in school, but he did okay. But it wasn't like school was the top number 1 for him.

What could possibly happen if these two would meet?

"Come on, Peter." Claire Bennet, Peter's friend murmured.

They were sitting at the lunch table.

"No." Peter murmured.

"No, Peter, seriously. When was the last time you dated? You need to get yourself out there! You're a cute guy, I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard." Claire tried.

Claire Bennet was blonde, not so tall, pretty girl, who Peter had known a couple years. They were friends, but that was really all it was. Claire saw Peter as her big brother, and Peter saw Claire as his ever-annoying little sister.

"Claire, no! Stop it!" Peter sighed.

"Okay, fine." Claire murmured and stood up.

"I have to go to class, anyway. I'll see you later." Claire said kinda annoyed and left.

Peter just sat there, thinking about his life. It was impossible him to find someone.

Then he saw Gabriel Gray, or "Sylar" and his friends walking to the lunch area.

"Great.." Peter murmured and stood up. He really didn't get along with guys like Gabriel.

He was just about to leave, when someone called after him.

"Hey, Petrelli!" Gabriel shouted.

Peter slowly turned around to see Gabriel walking towards him.

"What do you want, "Sylar"?" Peter asked, mocking Gabriel's nickname. Secretly he thought it was kinda cool.

"You're in the school paper, aren't you?" Gabriel asked lazily.

"Yeah." Peter murmured. The Yale daily news. He loved that paper. Actually, Gabriel worked there, too, but was never actually there.

"I heard you're doing a story on that Life and Death club thing." Gabriel continued.

"I am." Peter said surprised that Gabriel would be interested in such a thing.

"Meet me tonight, here." Gabriel said and turned around and left.

"W-what?" Peter murmured.

-------------------

Later that night Peter was at the dining room, feeling stupid of just standing there, in the dark. He had waited like 30 minutes already.

But suddenly a hand came to rest on his mouth.

"Good, you're here." A soft, deep voice whispered into Peter's ear. Gabriel.

"Okay, I need you to be quiet and wear this." Gabriel said, released Peter's mouth and gave him a black piece of fabric.

Peter looked at him guestionly.

"Here, let me do it." Gabriel sighed and put the fabric over Peter's eyes, so he couldn't see anything.

"Where are we going?" Peter whispered.

"I told you to be quiet." Gabriel whispered.

Peter felt Gabriel's breath on his neck. It made him shiver.

But soon Peter found himself in a car. Gabriel was driving, apparently.

"Where are we going?" Peter asked again.

"You'll see." Gabriel murmured.

After a long drive they arrived somewhere.

It smelled like trees. They were in a forest.

Peter felt Gabriel taking the fabric off.

Now Peter saw that they were in a forest. A dark forest.

"Why are we here? Is this some trick?" Peter asked.

"No, it's not." Gabriel said.

"Come on, "Sylar". Why did you bring me here?" Peter asked angrily. He really didn't want to waste his time.

"For the article. Come on." Gabriel said and grabbed Peter's arm and started to pull him into the forest.

They walked a while quietly.

But soon they arrived to a open place, that was full of people, tents and lights. It was magical. Like a little village full of fairies. Even though these faries looked drunk and were 16-20 years old.

"Wow.." Peter whispered.

Gabriel smiled at him and released his arm.

Peter moved forward.

"This place is incredible." He gasped.

"Yeah, I think you could say that." Gabriel murmured.

Peter turned to him. "What? You don't think so?" He asked.

"No, I do. But let's just say that this place isn't so mind-blowing when you have seen it many times." Gabriel explained.

Peter nodded, still not agreeing.

"Come on." Gabriel said and leaded Peter into a tent.

"Why did you do this?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Did what?" Gabriel asked, while they sat down.

"Wow, this tent is cool." Peter whispered.

"Hey, Peter. Did what?" Gabriel asked again.

Peter turned to him. "Brought me here. Helped me." He explained.

Gabriel got confused. He started to stammer.

"I..thought.. thought that you'd..need my..help." He finally finished.

Peter gave a small smile. "I appreciate that..but.. You never even notice me. I was surprised that you even knew my name."

"I've seen you a couple of times." Gabriel admitted. He was lying. He had seen Peter, oh so many times. And each time he had thought that Peter was the most handsome creature in the planet.

"Oh." Peter murmured. He had seen Gabriel many times, too. And his feelings matched Gabriel's perfectly.

"Come on." Gabriel grinned and took Peter's hand.

He leaded Peter out of the tent, the tent area and into another open space, which only had one thing there. A huge building look alike thing made of wood.

Gabriel still held Peter's hand.

"Let's go up." Gabriel said and showed Peter the latter that lead to the top.

They climbed to the top.

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked, confused.

"We jump." Gabriel said and grinned at Peter.

"We what?" Peter asked, not believing.

"We jump." Gabriel repeated.

"No. We'll die." Peter shouted.

"Do you trust me?" Gabriel asked and moved closer to Peter.

Peter was afraid he'd fall of the top.

"No." Peter murmured.

"You better." Gabriel said dangerously.

He took Peter's hand in his again.

"Peter, you have got to trust me." He whispered, moving towards Peter. They were almost close enough to kiss.

"I trust you." Peter whispered back.

"Good." Gabriel whispered again, and leading Peter onto the edge.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked.

Peter had no idea what came over him. They were going to die. This was terrible. But somehow a small word excaped his lips: "Yes."

"Let's go then." Gabriel grinned.

Before Peter even noticed, they had jumped.

And they were falling, falling so fast.

When Peter was sure this was the end of him, someone grapped him and he realised he was flying.

When he looked around, scared, he saw Gabriel holding him and flying.

"How is this possible? I thought we were going to die!" Peter shouted.

"I told you to trust me." Gabriel shouted back.

Peter laughed. This was amazing.

Gabriel's eyes met his.

In the heat of the moment, Peter reached forward and kissed Gabriel.

Gabriel kissed him back just as passionately.

Soon they were back on the ground, and Peter found himself lying on the grass with Gabriel on top of him.

They kissed again. That was all they needed.

-----------

The next morning Peter woke up in a tent with Gabriel.

"G-Gabriel?" He murmured.

Gabriel opened his eyes.

"Good morning." Gabriel smiled.

"Good morning." Peter whispered.

Gabriel was just about to kiss Peter, when he moved away.

"You flew!" Peter shouted. It took him this long to get it.

"Yes, I did. It's an ability that I can tell you about later, but for now, will you just let me kiss you already?" Gabriel asked calmly.

"Okay." Peter smiled.

They kissed.

If someone would have told Peter a couple days ago, that this would happen, he probably wouldn't have believed.

But now, there he was. With Gabriel. Just where he wanted to be.

**The first Pylar fic I uploaded:) I love Pylar! It's my favorite couple!!! Reviews?:D**


End file.
